The POD principle is the application of alternating and steady magnetic fields for the control of remote magnetic devices. This has been applied to the development of a flexible magnetic catheter. Variations in the construction of these catheters have been found useful in the cerebrovascular system, in the cardiovascular system, in the bronchial tree, and for duodenal intubation. This program will provide the necessary engineering support in order to continue making these catheters, design and produce variations for these and other clinical applications, analyze the mechanisms of propulsion and control and provide suitable equipment to generate the external magnetic fields.